Frac plugs are commonly used downhole tools. Frac plugs can isolate zones in a well, allowing pressurized fluids to treat the target zone or isolated portion of a formation. In operation, forces apply to components of a frac plug and urge a sealing element to deform and fill a space between the plug and a casing. The setting load can be as high as 60,000 lbf. Upon setting, the plug may be subjected to high or extreme pressure conditions. Accordingly, plugs including various components thereof must be capable of withstanding high pressures or forces during the setting and subsequent fracturing operations. To increase the compressive strength of plug components, filament winding or filler orientation techniques have been used to create composite materials they are made of. However, the cost may be less than desirable due to high cost of these techniques and subsequent machining procedure. Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art for tools or components of tools that have high compressive strength and are cost effective. It would be a further advantage if such tools or components can be conveniently manufactured.